


pianist

by WishingDeathUponHumanity



Category: None - Fandom, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Other, WDUH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponHumanity/pseuds/WishingDeathUponHumanity
Summary: sad story i wrote a whiiiile back lol





	pianist

She sat on the bench, just out of reach of the beautiful white keys. Frail hands reached out to lift her tiny fingers to play, and melodious music filled the house. She grinned from ear to ear as the older pair of hands guided her through the song. Another pair of hands joined in to make the song even livelier than before and soon there was laughter and music in every crevice of the house. 

A few years passed and the piano aged slowly. The keys had been worn down from her constant playing at the oddest hours of the day. Strong hands played along with her, always making sure she stayed in tune and played the correct notes. A figure watched from the doorway, keeping her distance. A packed bag lay on the floor and was soon picked up to be held upon young shoulders. The older pair of hands shook and greeted each other, but there was nothing that told her that they loved one another. 

As more time flew by, the piano began to need work in order for it to play in tune. It was no bother to her. It served as a good distraction from all of the chaos. After the piano had been fixed she would play a slow song, one that was played so quietly that a whisper could smother its existence. A pair of hands shakily grasped at documents, all the while silent tears flowing down to the tips of their fingers. The music that played filled the house with a grief that couldn’t be spoken in any other way. She knew what was happening, but she couldn’t do anything other than play on. So she did. 

As weeks turned into months, the hands kept on caressing the pale keys. She shut her eyes and tried to recall the vague memory of happiness, of a time when there was livelier music, and smiles that brightened up the day. But as hard as she tried, she couldn’t remember a time where there wasn’t a soft sad song flowing through her shutters. When there weren’t tears in the ungodly hours of the morning. When there were still smiles worn on lively faces. Everything was covered in black. Even her hands were trapped in the dark material. Her music played softly against the cold and crisp air that surrounded her. She needed someone to play with her, but there were no other familiar pair of hands left to play the music with her. The other hands were covered in dirt, and couldn’t touch the keys any longer.

As time flew by she sat at her piano as others passed by. Her fingers played until late at night, when the visitors trickled down. She began to shut the lid which encased her piano when somebody desperately pushed it back open. They grabbed her hands in their own and placed them back on the keys. With slow and steady movements a sweet song began to fill the air. She cracked a small smile as he song carried through her tired hands and pushed her on. 

That person soon left her, to be free from a girl so obsessed with music. 

Years would pass before she laid eyes on the piano, but when she did, her shaky, old hands caressed the barely tuned pieces ever so lovingly. The keys were now bright white and reflected her sterile room perfectly. There were no other hands to guide her own. Her thoughts and emotions ran through her hands into the piano. There was nobody there to hold her in a loving embrace or sing a sweet melody along with her playing. As the song started to slow down and reach its final notes she teared up. There was nobody else left to play, to inherit her piano when she passed on. She sighed and let go of the keys so she could focus on the last note. 

Flat.


End file.
